Soft Spot
by monkeygirl77
Summary: AU! The Founder has had Stephen for a very long time now. Stuck in that stupid machine all day and wanted his freedom Stephen is willing to simply teleport anywhere to get away from the man and his stupid machine. And of that anywhere happens to be the outside of Jedikiah Price's home, then so be it. Anything beats The Founder and his Machine.


**Ok, so who saw tonight's episode and was all like wow! I hope Luca comes around! What about Jedikiah? Anyway...**

**After watching the episode my mind went to work and this won't leave it now. I am a huge believer that Jedikiah does have a soft spot for Stephen! Anyway back to the mind idea thingy... SO I was thinking what if Stephen has actually been in the machine this whole time, now I know it wouldn't make sense considering but just hear me out ok... Please!**

* * *

There was a point past the point of exhaustion that nobody really ever reached because come on, who in their right mind would stay awake after they reach that certain point of exhaustion in the first place. But the point past that was still there and right now, at this very second, Stephen was there.

He had a one way ticket to 'point past exhaustion-ville'. There he was minding his own business when out of no where he's grabbed. Oh sure he put up a good fight but there are only certain things teens can do against adults until the inevitable takes place. Now here he was stuck in this crazy machine that was constantly running trying to get him to a place called 'Limbo' where his father was apparently waiting or something while a fake him or clone or whatever was out running around pretending to be the real him.

More like a science fiction novel then anything really; Clones? Really?

But, in the long run, his days were the exact same thing. Constant usage of power until he was completely wiped out and left hanging limp on the restraints and when he built up enough energy they let him down to use the bathroom, guarded at all times of course, and then he was put right back up there until he was limp again.

For a while there he started to wonder if people would eventually realize that the one pretending to be the real him wasn't actually the real him. If that makes any sense.. Like, for example, he wondered if mom or Luca realized that their older son/brother was a little out of sorts; if Uncle Jedikiah, who always seemed to be one step ahead at all times, even realized he was being doped. John, Cara, Mom, Luca, Uncle Jed, anyone ever realized that it wasn't really him they were talking to let alone living with.

But, considering, that he was currently being lead to the usual bathroom break (or more like being dragged there for lack of better phrasing) and he was still stuck here with no sign of anyone trying to get him out, the answer to his previous question was a N.O. And despite the fact that he was emotionally and physically drained, he still wanted to get out. He didn't want to use the bathroom then go back to the machine and eat later then go back to the bathroom and then back to the machine and bla bla bla. He was done, he wanted to go home, or at least where ever he could get himself and sleep. Just sleep.

So when they dropped him in the bathroom and they (stupidly he'd like to add) left him in the small compacted room all alone muttering something about privacy or whatnot, he took that as his opportunity to escape. Whether you knew it or not, it was harder to teleport out of a small space then out of a larger more open one; who would have thought that? As soon as he clicked the lock in place and the banging on the door from the outside was heard in response to the lock clicking Stephen clenched his eye tight and gathered what ever energy he had left and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

When he landed he skid a little on the sidewalk or road or whatever it was that skinned him really bad and it was raining and dark and cold. He was too out of it at the time to actually realize where he'd landed. He just kind of recognized where he was and the first thing that came to his mind was to walk (or stumble considering) towards it. The uniform sweat pants the Founder had given him were like weights, the pant legs dragging into the mud and water like anchors. He wasn't even aware he had teleported again until he fell against a solid oak door, which was oddly comfortingly familiar at the moment.

Stephen took in a large gulp of air and raised a weak fist to pound on said door until it was torn open and he fell forward. There was a sound of metal hitting wood or something as arms wrapped around him to stop his descent. Stephen grasped at the sleeves covering the arms as a stability and looked up. His heart might have stopped for at least a minute possibly longer.

He knew why he found this place familiar, why the apartment house thingy was familiar to him. At least Jedikiah seemed to be better than the Founder at the moment. He gave a weak smile to the blonde man and let his head fall forward against his chest.

"H-Hey Uncle Jed"

The arms pulled him forward as the door shut behind him.

"Kid? Stephen what are you doing here?"

When he got no response from the dark haired teen Jedikiah adjusted his hold on the boy. Stephen was either asleep or unconscious. Questions raced through the blonde's mind. Questions he wanted answers to. Jedikiah bridal carried Stephen to the couch and none to lightly dropped him on it. The impact did as he intended it to do and Stephens eyes flew open in an instant. His eyes zoned out for a moment until they returned to their unnaturally dull color.

"Kiddo?"

"R-Right... Ummmm... Got captured... Put into Machine... Can't get to Limbo... Founder keeps trying... Help..."

It sounded like a rehearsed speech if Jedikiah had ever heard one. He still had plenty of questions sure but judging from how Stephen could barely keep awake at the moment they seemed like they'd have to wait. Stephen stumbled to his feet again and barely avoided falling flat on his face. Staggering forward a bit.

"...Going Home..."

Poor kid tried to teleport but only made it about a foot before Jedikiah was diving to catch him again. It must have been the Uncle within him or something, but instead of taking anymore chances he picked the teen up, over his shoulder, and carried him towards his bedroom. He lightly changed him in some spare clothes and that's when he noticed the gushing blood from his hands.

Sighing deeply he went and got the peroxide or whatever that stuff was called to wash out the wounds before infection set in. He raised an eyebrow as his nephew curled up in his bed and buried himself under the covers. This kid think he was king tut or something. But one glance at his pitiful nephew and not even he had the gut to shove him out. Stephen kind of reminded him of Roger when he was younger. The way he curled under the blankets and his dark head popped out; like an animal popping out of its hole in the ground.

And if he woke up in the morning wrapped under the same blankets with Stephen curled up against him and his arms wrapped around the kid, then he'd admit to himself that yes; Stephen was his soft spot.

* * *

**So yes both are a lot OC... But I hope you still liked it!**


End file.
